That Time of the Month
by oswininthetardis
Summary: "That was the problem with mood swings, Clara said to herself, one minute you hated the man and the next all you wanted to do was snog him" In which Clara has a mood swing and the Doctor has no idea what to do about it. Whouffle fluff! K for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_I had this idea a while ago about how awkward it must be for the female companions when they're on their period (actually I didn't, I was inspired by a post on tumbler) so I thought I'd write a fic about it. So yeah. This is kinda sad/humor, 'cause Clara's having a mood swing and the Doctor has no idea what to do._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did the Doctor and Clara would have made out a while ago. Probably in a dark alley._

* * *

"That's it!" yelled Clara, slamming her bag down on the console, "I'm done!"

The Doctor stared at her in bewilderment. "Done?"

"Yes! I'm leaving!" Clara cried, storming out of the console room with an expression of pure fury dancing across her face. The Doctor stared after her in shock;

"Leaving?" he whispered to the TARDIS, "What does she mean she's leaving? And... what did I do wrong?"

The TARDIS gave a little whine in sympathy.

* * *

Clara hurriedly stuffed various items into her suitcase. Bloody Doctor, This was all his fault. If he hadn't absolutely insisted on taking them to Noria, then that stupid shop woman wouldn't have told her she was fat. She huffed. Normally she didn't get so upset about those types of things, even when it was this time of the month.

Angrily she shoved another pair of boots into her suitcase before a gentle knock at the door made her freeze.

"Who is it?" she called gruffly. _Don't be stupid Clara you know exactly who it is_, she thought, _as if it could be anyone else._ Nervously the Doctor's head peeped round the door.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hi." Clara murmured back, hastily turning her back on him. _Did he really have to have those adorable puppy eyes? Really?_ She thought, already beginning to hate herself for being so mean to him. As she debated on what to say next, she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Please don't go." Said the Doctor softly, "Please."

Clara felt her heart soften, _that was the problem with mood swings_, she said to herself, _one minute you hated the man and the next all you wanted to do was snog him_.

"I won't," she found herself saying as she turned round, "I'm sorry." She looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes, and then reached up to hug him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and nestled her head in his shoulder. The Doctor, very much surprised by this sudden change in Clara, took a few minutes to regain his senses and gingerly wrapped his arms around her petite body.

Unwillingly, Clara pulled away. "You better help me unpack." She said, regaining her usual cheeky manner, "Come on!" She chucked a sock at him.

"Right." Said the Doctor with a slightly dazed expression.

* * *

After a few sock fights and various other fun activities **(AN)**, Clara was finally able to shove the last of her clothes back into her closet.

"So... about before," started the Doctor hesitantly, just incase she suddenly got mad again, "um, what was wrong?"

Clara bit her lip before replying cautiously, "It's my, erm, time of the month."

She'd expected his face to dawn with realisation, for a red blush to make its way onto his face; hell, she might have even expected him to shrink back in horror. What she didn't expect was for him to look at her with an even more confused face than normal.

"My... period?" She said, hoping he would immediately get it and just drop it. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Clara began to get a very worrying feeling.

_He did know what a period was,_ thought Clara,_ didn't he?_

* * *

**AN: I couldn't find a way to write this without making it sound bad so no, they weren't snogging or doing anything else of that sort. That happens in the next chapter. Maybe.**

_So yeah, does the Doctor know what a period is? Also, I know this is pretty bad and it sucks but could you be extra, extra nice and leave me a reveiw on what you liked/didn't like? It would make me feel a whole lot happier and really help with my writing skills :)_

_Adios!_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Special Humany Thing

_Can I just say how lovely it was when I opened my email and found __**32**__ (32!) messages from FF! I really didn't expect so much so soon! This chapter is dedicated to the 6 lovely people who left a reveiw! _

_I decided for Clara not to tell the Doctor, and it was a bit hard to write about what would have been going through the Doctor's head when he read about what a period is, so I'll leave you to imagine that ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, because if I did it would just be 40mins of the Doctor and Clara kissing._

* * *

After Clara explaining to him that a period was a 'special humany girl thing', the Doctor had decided to take matters into his own hands. Carefully he scanned the titles of the books in the library, he was sure he had at least _one_ on human females.

"Aha!" he cried, taking out a pink book titled '_Girls: Things you should know and things you shouldn't'_. Settling comfortably in his favourite green chair he flipped open the cover.

_Contents:_

_The Basics –page 1_

_Breasts – page 3_

_Getting a Bra – page 5_

_Hair – page 6_

_Menstruation – page 8_

The Doctor shuddered, he thought that sounded like a particularly nasty torture device the Orios had invented centuries ago, where he had had the pleasure of being the first to use it.

_Periods – page 12_

"Ah." Said the Doctor happily, flipping to page 12. His eyes widened in shock.

* * *

After re-reading the page 11 times, the Doctor concluded that this must be some kind of joke set up by Clara. After all, no species could possibly have anything so utterly disturbing in its reproductive cycle. To be on the safe side though, he grabbed another book and hastily skimmed to the 'period' section. The same thing. After flipping through 23 books, the Doctor was forced to admit defeat. How he would face Clara with this information he had no idea.

* * *

Clara walked happily down the corridor; she'd put on one of her prettiest dresses and done her hair in a hope to make up for her earlier bad temper. She was headed for the console room, she assumed that the Doctor would be in there since he wasn't in the library.

As she reached the door, she knocked and then gently pushed it open. The Doctor had his back to her, but looked round hastily as she entered. When she offered him a smile she noticed him breathe a sigh of relief – obviously he'd been worried she might have been in 'grumpy cow' mode.

She waited for him to say something, before she noticed his eyes drifting towards _that_ area. She

"You perv!"

She shrieked, although she couldn't really blame him, he'd obviously just found out what a period was, but with her hormones kicking back into gear she slammed the door shut and ran back to her room.

* * *

_Okay, I don't know how i feel about the ending, but oh well! Please reveiw, they make me feel all warm and fluffy and make me write quicker! _

_Oh, and also this is really short but I have a ton of homework so it's a miracle I find time to write at all :)_

_Adios! xx_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Cup Of Tea

_HELLO! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but my laptop broke down (shock horror!) and I literally only got it back about 2 hours ago. So it's only a short chapter today, but I promise to write another one soon! _

_And to all those lovely people who reveiwed/followed/favourited, THANKYOU! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I open up my inbox and see your kind words/follows/favourites! I love you all! xx_

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Clara muttered, banging her head against the wall in time with her new mantra. How could she have been so stupid? It wasn't as if it was the Doctor's fault, she mused, in fact, it was _entirely_ hers. She couldn't _believe_ she'd been so horrible as to call the Doctor a perv, and she really wanted to go and apologise but she couldn't bring herself to.

She was about to resume her mantra when she heard shuffling outside her door. She hurriedly jumped off her bed and ran to the door, flinging it open wide. She felt her heart drop when she couldn't see the Doctor, but a sad smile crept onto her face when she saw what he had left for her.

She knelt over and carefully picked up the cup of tea. She carried it back into her room and set it down on her bedside table, before unfolding the crinkled note that accompanied it.

_Dear Clara,_

It read in an untidy scrawl,

_I hope you're feeling better now, I honestly didn't mean to um, well, you know what I did. I really hope that you can forgive me, but if you'd rather go home I completely understand. Also, I made you a cup of tea just the way you like it to help you feel better – a dash of lemon and no sugar._

_I'm really, awfully sorry,_

_Love__, the Doctor. _**(AN)**_  
^From_

Clara felt a tear well up in her eye, she couldn't believe the Doctor could be so sweet. She folded the letter in her hand and tucked it carefully under her pillow.

* * *

**_AN: The 'love' is meant to be scribbled out so Clara can't read it, but I like dishing out whoufflé feels so there you go!_**

_Also, isn't whoufflé just about the cutest ship name ever? And as a teaser for the next chapter there may possibly be some kissing. A lot of it. Depends if I'm in a good mood or a Moffat mood._

_xx_


	4. Chapter 4 - Distractions

_New chapter at last! Thank you again to all the lovely people reveiwing/following/favouriting! I really do appreciate it! Also, this story is nearing it's end, so if you have any ideas/requests for any other stories please let me know!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it! xx_

* * *

The Doctor paced anxiously back and forth, occasionally running his hand through his hair in distress. _Had she got the note? Was she still mad? Should he go and find her?_

He stopped pacing and peered at himself in a mirror; giving his chin a self-concious look. He straightened his bowtie and headed for Clara's room, his jaw set in determination.

* * *

She stared doubtfully at herself in the mirror. She'd removed her make-up (which had been smudged awfully whilst banging her head) and, since all her pretty dresses were in the wash, had on a pair of dark leggings and an oversized sweater. She grimaced and walked off, her bare feet padding along the cold metallic floor.

As Clara wandered through the corridors, she began mentally preparing what she was going to say to the Doctor when she found him. _Oh look Doctor, about before_... she shook her head; that wouldn't do at all. _See, the thing is..._

"Rrr!" she kicked the wall in frustration, what was she going to say? '_Sorry_' obviously needed to be there somewhere. Although, on second thoughts, Clara thought with a quick smile, she could just snog him senseless. That would hopefully convey the message. She shook her head though, that would only be used in desperate measures.

Despite having dismissed the idea, Clara found she couldn't help but wonder what kind of a kisser the Doctor was. She was off course now, slightly distracted by wondering what it would be like to run her hands through his hair. Would he be a good kisser? Would he even know what to do? She knew he was a thousand years old, but somehow she couldn't picture the Doctor with a girl.

Still heavily distracted by these thoughts, she smacked right into him.

* * *

"Oh!" She exclaimed, guiltily removing her hands from his chest. The Doctor blushed and self-consciously straightened his bowtie.

"I was just –"

"I was – "

"You first," Clara offered, but the Doctor remained silent, evidently embarrassed. Clara had to suppress a huff, although in reality she couldn't think of what to say either. Idea 2 drifted into her mind. _Oh what the hell,_ she thought, letting all rational thought go as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down so she could press her lips against his.

She could feel his surprise to the kiss but she ignored it, concentrating only on kissing him. She could sense his arms flailing around, but after a bit he relaxed and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She delightedly ran her fingers through his hair as he gently lifted her up it was easier for her to reach his lips. They stumbled down the corridor, neither of them really caring where they were going until the ground suddenly disappeared beneath them.

* * *

_Aww, see I wasn't in a Moffat mood so it's okay, they kissed, and then fell off something! ... oh god I am like Moffat. Someone help! But they're fine, I promise._

_Anyway, please reveiw, tell me what you think and give me inspiration for my next story!_

_Adios! xx_


	5. Chapter 5 - Temporal Disorientation

_Yes an update! Yay! This was meant to be the last chapter but I think there'll probably be another, maybe 2. The feedback I've been getting is awesome, so thanks to all you lovely reviewers!_

* * *

Clara shrieked as icy water surged around her, letting go of the Doctor in her fright but instantly regretting it. Panicked, she flailed about under the water, trying her best to see anything other than the surrounding blue. A hand grasped her own and pulled her to the surface. Blinking in the sudden light, she caught sight of the Doctor (who, she was aware, still hadn't let go of her hand). He looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, putting on a pathetic smile, "There must be a faulty wire somewhere in the TARDIS, causing a temporal space disorientation within the pool..."

Clara rolled her eyes, and was about to tell him to shut up when she felt a tug on her foot. She only had time for a quick gasp of surprise before she was plunged back into the icy waters and everything went black.

* * *

"Clara?" said an anxious voice, "Clara?"

Clara was vaguely aware of a thumb stroking gently on her left cheek as the world finally came into focus.

"Clara." Whispered the Doctor as his head swam into focus. A gentle smile was on his lips.

"Doctor," she said, her voice hoarse, "where am I?"

The Doctor's smile dropped, "You're here Clara," he said, his voice wavering, "You're with me. You're _safe_."

"Safe," Repeated Clara, "Safe." She sat up in panic.

"Clara?" asked the Doctor hurriedly, "Clara what is it?"

"Run." She whispered, staring up at him through half closed eyes. She heard the Doctor take a sharp intake of breath, "Run you clever boy... and remember."

* * *

_Ahahahahaha the Moffat in me is stirring! So yeah, have a cliffhanger. _

_Note: I couldn't decide if this was before or after Trenzalore so I'm trying to make it neutral._

_Adios! x_


End file.
